


Drive Carefully

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Carefully

## Drive Carefully

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. Pure smut ahead; no plot that I could find. If you find one, it's your fault. Please send comments, questions, compilments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


* * *

"You're a virgin? Holy Shit!" 

Blair literally bounced off of him and Jim seriously regretted having said anything. 

"But you were married." 

"Geez, Sandburg," And there was something inherently wrong in calling him Sandburg at this point, but it was too late to go back. "I'm not a complete virgin. I've just never been with a man before. Between Carolyn and Vice-" 

"'Carolyn and Vice' You mean Lieutenant Carolyn Plummer is into kink? Whoa. That image just totally blew my mind." 

Should be blowing my mind right around now if I hadn't said anything. "Will you just shut up? She wasn't into kink." 

Blair tried to calm down, but it was hard. He was hard. That set him off again. 

When tears started rolling down his cheeks, Jim waited psuedo-patiently -- his jaw muscle was decidedly not patient. 

Finally Blair calmed down. 

"Okay, okay. I'm a little confused." He put on a pitiful face until Jim sighed. 

"Yes, dumbass, I was a virgin when Caro and I got married. Between the Army and Vice I had enough knowledge not to tell her. I guess my nervousness in making sure she was enjoying herself paid off, because she thought it was sweet that I cared. We barely stepped out of the missionary position, much less anything else. She's Catholic, and I just never had much of a sex drive." 

Blair was thinking about this, he could tell. 

"Dad hated 'pansies,' and I didn't feel all that much for women-" 

"So you shut it down, just like with the senses." 

"I guess. Sounds pretty pathetic when you put it that way." 

"So, Veronica? Laura? Michelle?" 

"Chemistry. I like women, but there was something missing." 

"One of these?" He pushed his renewed erection against Jim. 

Jim petted him for a few moments, back in thought. 

Blair groaned when his hand stopped and moved to his chest. 

"No, this." 

"The nipple ring?" 

"No, stupid. This." With one hand splayed over Blair's heart he kissed him softly. 

"You're so romantic." Jim gave a starled "oomph" as Blair flipped them over. 

"Oh. . . . .Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Blairrrrrrrrrrrrr!" 

Somehow he didn't think Blair was new to this, and soon, he wouldn't be either. Perfect. 

* * *

End Drive Carefully by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
